Overheard
"I think I have a new favorite holiday," he overhears Kurt say. What? Just a few seconds ago he said he hated Valentines' Day . . . Blaine realizes Kurt may have thought Blaine was talking about him . . . not Jeremiah. "Kurt," Blaine says once they're sitting down, "Just so you know . . . the guy I was going to sing to . . ." The way Kurt's face lights up breaks Blaine's heart. "He wasn't you . . . " "What do you mean? Why would I think it was me?" Kurt says, feigning confusion, but Blaine can see the hurt and disappointment in his eyes. Blaine looks at him and says, "I heard what you said to the cashier." When Kurt says nothing, Blaine continues, "I'm sorry, Kurt." "Why, Blaine? Am I not attractive? Is that it?" Surprised, Blaine says, "No! That's not it at all! I like you--you're my best friend! I just don't like you in that way. You're too close to me; I love you like a brother, you see." "Come on, Blaine," Kurt persists, "Can you honestly say you don't feel the attraction? Why else would you sing flirty songs with and to me?" Blaine replies automatically, "What are you talking about?" Rolling his eyes, Kurt answers, "You know just as well as I do that you were singing 'Teenage Dream' to me the day we met." "I was just looking at you because you were 'new' and I was curious." "Okay, then what about Christmas? You specifically asked me to sing 'Baby, It's Cold Outside' with you. You can't deny that you were flirting then." "But . . . " Blaine trails off, staring into space. Maybe . . . Maybe that explains it--the feeling of butterflies in his stomach when he talks to the other boy, the impulse to hold Kurt's hand, the way they sit so close to each other, the way he feels a little down when Kurt can't make it to one of their coffee "not-dates", even his plan to serenade Jeremiah . . . "Earth to Blaine? You know what? It's fine. I'll just leave." For a few seconds, Blaine can't move, for he is still not completely there. Then, his brain is saying "Run after him, you idiot!" When he catches up to Kurt, he is at a loss for what to do. Leaning against his car, taking deep breaths with his eyes closed, Kurt has not noticed Blaine standing there. ? "Uh, Kurt? I just realized something." "What is that, Blaine?" he asks, not opening his eyes. "Um, uh, I, uh, you're right." At that, Kurt's eyes shoot open. Before Blaine has time to lose his nerve, he leans in, thinking, This is it! As he kisses Kurt, he realizes that he has been wanting this ever since he met Kurt (well, almost). When Kurt responds finally, Blaine smiles so widely he has to break the kiss. After they pull away, Kurt gestures to his car. They both get in and Kurt sighs contentedly. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Blaine hears Kurt stifle a giggle. "What's so funny?" he asks. "Blaine," Kurt laughs breathily, "I hope you don't actually kiss your brothers, if you have any." Confused, Blaine asks, "What?" Kurt laughs again and replies, "You said you loved me like a brother . . . and then you kissed me." "Oh," Blaine laughs, "no, I don't. I just . . . changed my mind." "Well, I'd kind of hoped," Kurt jokes. He adds, "Want to come to my house?" "Sure!" Blaine replies quickly, causing Kurt to laugh all over again. After a few seconds, Kurt asks, "So . . . How are we going to tell my dad?"